Gloves with Heart
by redrum21
Summary: After winning the Paintball Championship Ryoshi Morino decides to leave his American home to Japan and help at his aunt's apartment residence there is where he meets the mysterious boxer Ryoko Okami who seems to be rather cold to him as well as to other men. Can he break her walls and help her trust men again. Warning Contains Suggestive Themes, Rape Nothing Explicit, Some Blood
1. Ryoshi Morino

**[Author's Note: Just to let people I know I don't know much about Tennessee nor boxing and paintball so don't complain to me about something being wrong. I am also working on my writing feel free to leave tips. I might continue the story depending on how many reviews I get.] **

Dodging every single shot that was coming his way Ryoshi crouched low behind a barrel to take cover from the bright florescent green and orange shots that splattered the only thing protecting him against his enemy. There were two of them he was the only left survivor of his platoon his American friend Colin managed to take out three of them before being shot in the back by the sniper stationed on the rooftop of the arena surrounded by other building around the field alike splattered with different color paint balls. This was it he thought" I can manage to take these two out we will win the 2013 championship and claim the trophy we've worked so hard to achieve" he tells himself mentally. Ryoshi held his breath closed and closed his eyes, listened with his ears just as his grandfathers had taught him whenever his vision was blocked. "Ryoshi whenever you cannot see the enemy make sure to train your other senses that way you can locate and eliminate." Ears perked up as if they were dog ears he could hear the snipers reloading his gun and the guy behind the dumpster just a couple inches away from his location his footsteps crunching against the dirt slowly Ryoshi took the deepest breath to help steady his aim and with quick reflexes… PLOT… shot him in the arm and quickly took out the sniper above him before he could fire.

The crowd cheered loud as if his platoon won an actual life threatening war he took off his mask and goggles for some fresh victory air and looked up to the crowd and smiled he had managed to take two guys out within the 1 minute time limit before time ran out. Grandfather wore a proud smile under that camouflage hunting hat of his that always managed to cover his eyes, he approached Ryoshi and patted him on the shoulder, the funny thing was he can barely manage to touch them he was only 5'3 Ryoshi was 6 inches taller than him. Even though he was small he had the biggest heart in the universe. "I do say so my boy good job taking out those before they could shoot you've learned well". Ryoshie smiled and bowed "Couldn't have done it without your teaching and guidance sensei." Grandfather couldn't help but grin and nod; Colin came running our way wearing the biggest smile his blonde hair platted against his forehead from the sweat and his blue shining while holding the golden cup engraves with big bold letters 1ST PLACE; "here I believe you should be the one to hold this". Ryoshi grabbed their token of glory and looked how beautifully it shined in the sunlight and held it high above his head Colin and the rest of his team rushed over in a flash picked me up and lifted me off the ground and threw him up in the air and caught him like those buzzer beaters that shot the basketball just before the time ran out and won the championship.

Grandfather chuckled as he watched the team set him down on his two feet down carefully, "Why don't you boys come over to my place and I will treat you to a one of a kind delicious barbecue", the gang roared with cheer as a reply to his generous offer. They packed up and hopped in their cars and left, grandfather and Ryoshi sat in the classic pickup truck limited to only three passengers only. Country music filled the truck from the dinosaur radio grandfather quietly humming along Ryoshi sat there watching the corn fields and tall grass go by like a mirage as if they didn't exist. "Ryoshi?" Ryoshi looked at him questioningly, "Your mother and stepfather called me this morning apologizing they could not make it to your last match" he says not taking his eyes off the roads. "It's okay grandfather I know they had business to take care of I understand at least they made it to some of my matches at least, he patted his knee for reinsurance. Ryoshi went back to as he was doing before watching the scenery it was normal for grandfather to be concerned he pretty much raised him when he was 4 his father had passed away due to an accident and his mother had met his stepfather James Harrison on an oversea business trip to Japan she was his translator they clicked and got married. James was a not only handsome with his spiked dark brown hair and green eyes he also was in the pretty well off he was the CEO of Adidas Company that sold athletic gear he promised Ryoshi's mother she wouldn't have to work another day in her life but she refused she was taught by grandfather that a woman should help share the workload and not let a man take everything on his own. She accepted his proposal but told him about her having a child he was fine with it he treated Ryoshi as if he was his own since he couldn't have children due to his medical complications. Next thing Ryoshi knew he left Japan and moved to Tennessee having to learn English and have to make new friends which wasn't a problem that's when he met Colin; James's nephew who was the same age as him; they pretty much grew up together he remembered taking the last bus ride of their middle school year his mischievous blue eyes gleaming talking about making his own paintball team Ryoshi wasn't interested at first until he thought about it on the walk home to the ranch and he had decided to join if it weren't for grandfather's hunting lessons since he was a kid he wouldn't be as good as he was today at paintball.

When Ryoshi and Grandfather arrived the truck came to a stop; the ranch was a decent size not too big not too small it was painted white on the outside with reddish brown tiles it had a porch swing where grandfather sits and smokes his pipe while watching his pure breed well trained Akita hunting dogs Elizabeth and Francoise run around the front yard. Everyone all met at the back of the ranch to enjoy food and the in ground pool where the boys began running around pushing each other in and wrestling each other in the water fighting to see who will hit under water first. Colin helped grandfather with grilling the meat getting smacked by grandfather's tongs whenever he tried to steal a piece of meat from the kebabs. Elizabeth and Francoise kept Ryoshi company at the table they usually don't like people so they stay by his side whenever they have company. After eating Grandfather decided the gang should make s'mores and camp out for the night since the weather was nice and warm. Grandfather headed inside for the night saying he was too old to sleep outside due to his old bones Ryoshi went into the tent and took his side next to Colin who was curled up in his red sleeping bag drooling and talking in his sleep something erotic it was too much for Ryoshi to hear he put in earphones to block out the his step cousin's wet dream and turned on his Ipod and slept soundly to some Indie rock. At dawn Colin and the team awoke to put everything away from last night's activities and everyone drove off in their car to go home and enjoy their summer off or to meet up with their girlfriends. Colin stayed behind and kept him company while grandfather left to go pick up his parents from the airport it seems they got done with their little business trip to Japan a little early then he thought. Instead of waiting around the house Ryoshi thought he should shoot some soda cans with the arm slingshot that grandfather had made him when he was 8.

With fast reflexes he took out 4 soda cans under 5 seconds according to Colin he likes to time Ryoshi whenever he wanted to get some target practice in. "I thought I would find you two here", James came walking towards the boys wearing a gray suit with a black tie escorting his mother arm in arm. "Glad you're back Uncle James and Aunt Yoko they smiled to Colin's kind words. "I heard you guys won the tournament sorry we couldn't make it", Yoko frowned Ryoshi gave her a hug to reassure that he understood she hugged back and gave him a smile. "Colin why don't you go inside I believe your mother is here to pick you up to take you home", James says pointing his finger back to the ranch. "I understand Uncle James well then Aunt Yoko I'll be leaving" a bit dramatically taking his lead to the house with his hands in his pockets and his back slightly slouched he was always a bit dramatic. Ryoshi looked at his parents with a quizzical look on his face the only time his parents ever sent Colin off like that it meant they had something important to say to him "What is it that you have to tell me"?. Yoko laid her hands in front of her "James and I thought we should send you to Japan to help your Aunt Yukime around her apartment complex, with trying to write her new book she can't seem to balance with so much responsibility. "We thought it would be nice for you to get out of Tennessee for a little while", James added in. Ryoshi gave it a quick thought maybe leaving Tennessee wasn't such bad idea after all he hadn't been to Japan since he left at 4 years old. He replied to them in a nod to their offer and before he knew it he was on a plane to Japan the next morning James must have felt that he would agree to it that he booked a flight ahead of time.

Ryoshi sat comfortably in his first class seat of Japan Airlines thinking about his and Colin's conversation the night before on the phone. "So you're going to Japan for the summer? That is awesome he yelled in excitement", Ryoshi quince at his step cousin's excitement "Yeah I am going but I still have to go to school since Japanese students still attend school over the summer so it's not exactly a vacation he sighed. "Ryoshi why are you sighing you get to see hot Japanese chicks in their school uniforms with their skirts and their uniform's hugging their breast nice and tight "COLIN " Ryoshi interrupted, "You know my condition when it comes to with women other than family". "Yeah I know you should try working on that" Colin groaned with frustration. "And you should work more on your reflexes for future matches" Ryoshi pointed out while adjusting his pillow comfortably so he can sleep well. "Fine"! "I will see if Gramps can give me a couple of pointers" anyway Ryoshi I am going to hit the hay have a safe trip and meet a girl for once!" "Good night!" he teased and hung up before Ryoshi could get a word in. "Excuse me young man but we will arriving shortly" Ryoshi awoke from his daze and looked at the petite flight attendant with long black hair small eyes and red covered her lips and her smile showing her smile lines he bowed and replied "Thank You" in his native tongue.

Boarding off the plane Ryoshi picked up his luggage the bright green Adidas duffel his step dad bought him for his 16th birthday and his new black Swiss book bag that he will be using soon for school. Ryoshi decided to take a look around the airport a little before meeting with his aunt the airport was just like your average airport glass windows airplanes taking off and some parked crowded with people boarding not boarding. Restrooms and standard gift shops and very tight security with their dogs securing the grounds looking for drugs or anything that can harm people. Done taking a quick trip to the restroom Ryoshi thought it would be a good idea to go look for his aunt by the exit of the airport. People crowded the doors holding up signs written with random names or signs saying WELCOME TO JAPAN. Except there was one sign that particularly sign that caught his attention his name written on card board written Welcome 森野 亮士 his name written in Japanese but that's not what caught his attention but the fact that the sign wasn't held by his aunt but a girl about 5'6 in height she was slender her face was small and her dark hair was held up in unique pigtails and big gentle dark eyes almost black looking. "Welcome to Japan Morino-san" she said politely and bowed.

**[Author's Note : I will introducing Ryoko and Ringo in the next Chapter depending how many reviews I get]**


	2. Welcome to Japan

**A/N... Hey guys sorry I took so long to update and I want to thank the reviewers I have that are supporting this story. THANK YOU! I've been busy with school and now I am on summer vacation; I don't know exactly when I will update because I am suppose to go out of town for awhile for the summer to spend sometime with some family. I will try to get it up as soon as possible though. I know I didn't exactly introduce Ringo yet but I will in the next chapter and I will try to make my next chapter long :). Thanks for the support.**

Welcome to Japan

Except there was one sign that particularly sign that caught his attention his name written on card board written Welcome 森野 亮士 his name written in Japanese but that's not what caught his attention but the fact that the sign wasn't held by his aunt but a girl about 5'6 in height she was slender her face was small and her dark hair was held up in unique pigtails and big gentle dark eyes almost black looking. "Welcome to Japan Morino-san" she said politely and bowed.

Ryoshi flustered by the sudden polite greeting bowed in return to pay back his respects to the girl, but he still could not comprehend why this girl was at the airport instead of his aunt. The girl noticed the confusion written on his face and replied in broken English Thinking to herself that maybe he could not understand Japanese. "Uh? Morino-san you confuse? Ryoshi scratched his check with his index fingers an old habit of his whenever he became unsure of how to answer an uncomfortable question "it is okay Miss I speak Japanese you can refrain from speaking English." Shocked by the sudden response she bowed again "I am sorry Morino-san I was not told that you could speak the language." He waved it off "please call me Ryoshi no need for formalities by the way what is your name"? "Ryuuguu Otohime", she replied. "That's a nice name", Ryoshi smiled causing her to blush a little, "please do not think of me rude Otohime but why is it you're here instead of my aunt she told me she was the one that would be escorting me to the dorm." "Otohime eyes avoided Ryoshi face due to the rising blush that crept onto her face as if she were embarrassed about something "Uh Yukime-san went on a sudden romantic weekend getaway with Wakato-san." Ryoshi mentally thought about his aunt and uncle all over each other being love-able gave him a uncomfortable shiver he shook the thought away in his head. "Ryohsi why don't we talk on the rest of the way back to the dorm where we could be more comfortable" she suggested, "Ok" he replied.

She opened the door out to the rumbustious airport and led him down the airport side-walk where numerous people being picked up or dropped off out of their vehicles carrying numerous colors of luggage. There was an old-man and a boy maybe a few years younger than him embracing they let go of one another and the younger boy left inside the airport. The old-man looked quite sad but then smiled as if he knew he would someday see the boy again he turned to his car got in and drove off.

Ryoshi felt a tinge of sadness overcome him seeing the young boy and old-man made him think of his grandfather, it was his first summer ever being away from home most of his summers were hanging out with his grandfather fishing, camping, and even going to the firing range to get some target practice in. When the day was over they would sit outside on the porch swing and share a cherry flavored Popsicle with Elizabeth and Francoise lying by their side enjoying the nice night air on their fur backs. He and his grandfather would have deep conversations just about anything; grandfather would tease him about how he needs to bring a girl home for him to meet and someday have great grandchildren. Ryoshi would blush as red as his cherry popsicle and laugh awkwardly. If only could he could get over his phobia then grandfather would slap his shoulder for reassurance that someday he would get over his silly phobia.

Shaking away his thoughts about his memories Ryoshi followed Otohime to a boy standing by a white Toyota Prius crossing his arms across his chest as he if he was waiting for someone he looked about 17 years old. He was about 6 feet in height; brown eyes and a bit of tan in coloring, his hair was unusually white and held up with a purple hair band the clothes he wore consisted of a black dress shirt and a red tie. The mysterious boy flashed a sexy grin towards Otohime looking at her with charming eyes. Otohime looked away shy like one of those typical anime girls whenever they see their crush. Ryoshi felt like a third wheel and as if he didn't exist with the two giving each other weird signs of affection toward one another. Rysohi scratched his cheek with his finger uncomfortably thinking whether if he should interrupt them or let them be. The white-haired boy stopped his passionate love staring contest with the beautiful Otohime and walked over to Ryoshi and stretched out his hand Rysohi looked down at boy's hand for a second and then stared back up at the boy's face and smiled and shook back his hand. "You must be Morino Ryoshi-san I am Urashima Tarou I don't usually talk to other men due to the fact that I am only interested wome-" "OUCH OTOHIME OK I AM SORRY" he cried in pain, Otohime's face held such sinister face and pinched Tarou so hard that even Ryoshi winced as if he felt it himself. "But since Otohime would scold me if I didn't greet you" Tarou trying to rub the pain away off his arm. Ryoshi couldn't help but smirk maybe this trip to Japan wouldn't be so bad after all. The drive on the way was silent Ryoshi leaned back into his seat of the backseat of the car and stared out the window watching all the neon lights that covered the Japanese skylines float by as well as the people with strange hair colors, _dying your hair must be a trend here _he mentally thought. Everything starting to look all too familiar Ryoshi began to feel bored he glanced to see what Tarou and Otohime were doing; they were sitting quietly laying their hands on top of one another on top of the cars gear shift.

Like a romantic couple enjoying a midnight cruise driving to nowhere just enjoying each other's company a little world where only the two of them exist. Ryoshi couldn't feel but envious of the couple sitting in front of him, how he would love to be able to sit with a girl special to him and sit and take a nice cruise on the road with just the two of them interlocking fingers while he drove. Be able to sit and laugh and talk about how their date went today or just talk about anything that comes to mind. Rysohi grabbed his phone out from his pants pocket and turned it on; the clocked displayed 6:00 pm in a bright white color. "Ryoshi we are here", Tarou said not taking his eyes off the road calling Ryoshi to his attention; he rolled down the tinted window and look out it. The dorm looked a lot different since the last time he had seen it but then again but then again that was when he was a small child. The dorm was pretty large and white in color it each room had small balcony outside their glass doors his aunt and uncle must have decided to add some extra floors. Then something caught his attention the fourth floor of the dorm the third room from the left a girl was sitting on a water-proof lounge chair reading a book blocking her face. All he could see was that she had long light brown hair and creamy white skin long gorgeous legs.

Unlike Colin, Rysohi never really cared about bust-size or the size of a girl's butt, his fetish was thick thighs and long legs and this mysterious girl seemed to peak his interest. Then again he wouldn't have the guts to be able to look her into the face and talk to her, one long stare from her and his Scopophobia would kick in. He would cover his face in his hands and not dare look back into a female's face. Finding himself staring at the mysterious girl for quite some time he thought maybe it would be best to go inside and meet all the other residents instead of staring at some girl read for the rest of the night like some kind of sneaky pervert; it would be a good idea to go grab his duffel and book bag from the trunk of Tarou's Prius. He grabbed the book bag first and put it on grabbing his duffel last; Tarou went off to go park his car somewhere and Otohime gestured him to follow her inside, he walked slowly behind her studying everything inside. The dorm was a little like most Japanese homes pictures of different pieces of artwork from abstract to sketches. Shoes had to be taken off and put inside the coat closet and guests were required to put on slippers to show respect for the household's cleanliness.

Tarou opened the door and came inside putting on his slippers and closing the door behind him as well as following along Ryoshi and Otohime deeper into the household. Otohime was pointing out to Ryoshi where everything the dining room held a long table that could fit at least twenty seated guests there were also tall brown-stained wooden cabinets filled with exquisite china. The kitchen was too the far right of the dining room where the delicious delicacies his uncle creates. There was no living room but there was a game-room filled with air hockey tables, foosball tables as well as darts and pocket pool ball tables. Once the first floor tour was over Otohime guided him to his room it was on the last floor, she unlocked the white door with the master key and opened it. His room was like any other standard bedroom a twin-size mattress in the right corner of the room against the white wall. There were no covers or pillows just the naked mattress lying on top of a metal bed frame. Tarou explained to him how everyone has to buy their own necessities for their room. Ryoshi did not mind the room was nice and comfortable it came with a balcony and a personal bathroom; so he would not have to share with anyone. Not sharing a bathroom would bother him he just really enjoyed taking really hot showers. Tarou explained to Ryoshi that there was an extra blanket and pillow in the closet at the end of the hall. Ryoshi and said his farewells to both Otohime and Tarou and watched from his balcony as they left the dorm. Looking around the room once more Ryoshi thought it would be a good idea to brush his teeth and get prepped up for bed it was close to midnight last time he checked his phone. After brushing his teeth he wondered how his family and friends back home were doing right now; he thought about calling them to tell them he arrived safely but he thought maybe tomorrow would be best. Feeling the brush of exhaustion from his flight he searched the hall for the extra bed accessories. The closet had standard items, some umbrellas and coats along with a few extra pillows and blankets. Holding the orange comforter and pillow Ryoshi could not see where he was going and knocked into something. "Ouch" he heard whatever he hit said. Ryoshi laid the blanket and pillow unto floor and notice a girl in a gray t-shirt and purple shorts lying on the hard pine floor. She was glaring at him with intense eyes Rysohi knees began to buckle. Her intense staring…staring...Ryoshi panicked and covered his face. "Please stop staring"…"please stop." The girl looked picked herself up from the floor and gave him a funny look. She wondered what was with him and thought he was strange "Just watch where you're going" with an annoyed tone. Ryoshi took his hands away from his frightened face and wondered where he had seen this girl from. She had looked familiar to him his mind wondered in deep thought and that's when it him. He shouted without thinking "YOU'RE THE GIRL FROM THE BALCONY!"


	3. The Girls from Room 207

The Girls from Room 207

She had looked familiar to him his mind wondered in deep thought and that's when it hit him. He shouted without thinking "YOU'RE THE GIRL FROM THE BALCONY!"

The girl looked at Ryoshi with disgust; and was trying to comprehend what he just said. "You're the girl from the balcony?" she asked with confusion and with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She examined him to recall if she ever met him before, he surely wasn't any of the other male tenants at the dorm. The boy looked to be about an inch taller than her so, he had to be about 5'9 in height. For a boy he had fair skin, and dark hair that partially covered his green eyes; he was not necessarily a pretty boy but, he wasn't ugly either. The girl noticed that boy averted her gaze; he did not bear to look her in the eyes whenever, he opened his mouth to speak. However, it did not matter to her, who this guy was. In her eyes all men were the same they hid their true identities behind a mask. Men love nothing more but, to beat women down and make them feel lesser than them. She felt that men only wanted to trick women into thinking that, they are truly human beings. The girl could feel the hatred and bitterness rising within her, whenever she met the opposite sex.

Not daring to look her into the face Ryoshi opened his mouth but before; he could get the words "I'm Sorry" out, the girl turned her back on him and walked back to her room. Ryoshi felt like his body was frozen as if, he were stuck on a patch of frozen ice. Surrounded by freezing water with nowhere else to go; he felt utterly embarrassed with himself. The minute the girl looked him in the eye. He popped back into his shell like a cowardly turtle. He could not help but feel like he, upset the light-haired brunette with the mesmerizing milk chocolate brown eyes. Ryoshi wanted to apologize for upsetting and bumping into her but, she did not look interested in what he had to say. He mentally groaned, he picked up the extra bedding and stopped to look over his shoulder to see room 207. The very room the brunette returned to. Lying on his bed that night he, decided that he will call it a night and try to find her in the morning.

The next morning he awoke from the sound of the alarm clock on his phone and got up from under the covers. He went through his duffel and pulled out a simple white V-neck and a pair of dark blue jeans. After he was done prepping himself up and applying his necessary hygiene duties he thought he should get some breakfast in. When he arrived in the dining room he bumped into his uncle; showing off a wearing a black apron. Came to greet him while, holding a plate of pancakes in his left and a spatula in his right, "Ryoshi, good to see you and I see that you have arrived safely." Rysohi bowed, "It is good to see you uncle." "Well I hope you will make yourself at home, "I'm sorry but I have to get back into the kitchen and finish cooking", his uncle replied cutting the conversation short; and walking back into the kitchen to finish.

There were quite a lot of people at the dinner table; there were a pair of twins with light-hair and eyes. The male and female look-alikes were showering each other with compliments. It was bizarre. Almost as if they were the perfect siblings; no arguing or insults, just sitting with one another, and seeing who can give the most complements. Being an only child Ryoshi wished, he could have a sibling, someone to talk to and hangout with and just plainly grow up with. There were a few times in his life where, he kind of felt lonely growing up as an only child. A sibling would be fun to have but, his mother was perfectly content with just having him. That's why his grandfather bought Elizabeth and Francoise. Since, his grandfather was too old to play with him. Grandfather figured the dogs would play and entertain Ryoshi, until he learned enough English to make new friends. Colin was the closest to what he had to a sibling, he could say. A very loud, perverted blonde-hair, women-crazy non-Japanese, American brother, but regardless Ryoshi loved him.

He remembered; Colin, the trouble-making little boy who liked to come up with crazy ideas and get into trouble. Since, they both could not communicate with each other, they manga to understand one another through actions. He remembered how Colin thought it was funny to put horseradish sauce, on all the burgers at their first family Fourth of July party. Little Ryoshi saw him do it but, after seeing Colin put his finger to his lips and shushed him. He decided not to say anything, except watch him get caught by the adults. Colin's mother punished him by not allowing him to eat ice cream that day; he always did love sweets and junk food. Rysohi saw how sad he was, and decided to share his ice cream in secret with him. Since, then he and Colin have been close ever since.

They did everything together, swimming club, Eagle Scout, rock climbing club, and motor-cross. Ryoshi came into second when it came to motor-cross and rock climbing; those were Colin's strongest points. That was something, Colin and his family would always do together. Frequent trips to the Rock Climbing Gym and to the Allen's family owned motocross track; they would go whenever Colin's older brother and sister came home from college. Plus, Colin was an amazing guitarist, "if he wasn't such a perv; he could probably actually get a girlfriend", Ryoshi thought.

The table consisted of a few other people, there was a girl wearing a maid uniform chatting with a blonde haired girl wearing glasses. Ryoshi thought maybe the girl with the glasses must be really into magic tricks, and the other girl must work for a cleaning company or someone who owns a mansion. Across from them were three triplets who, literally looked like pigs. They were very round and had wavy dark hair, and wore suspenders with their dress shirts. He made a note to never sit by them when it came to food, they literally ate like pigs. Piling pancake after pancake and eating them, like they haven't eaten in days. By them were three guys surrounding a girl with big boobs. They were talking about how great the girl's boobs were, Ryoshi looked away in case someone caught him staring. He did not want to come off as a pervert, in case anyone looked his way. Sitting next to them was a boy wearing a hat and his face looked almost feline-like. Next to him was a red-haired, short girl with a bob cut, looking in his direction. Ryoshi looked away from her curious eyes; taking a deep breath. He looked back but, the girl was there standing right in front of his face. Her curious light eyes, staring at him wondering what was going through his mind as of right now.

Avoiding her eyes, Ryoshi set on looking at her nose, "Hi, my name is Akai, Ringo." "What is yours?'' she giggled. "Morino, Ryoshi" he replied uncomfortably. Ringo smiled she felt that she should try to make Ryoshi feel more comfortable. "So, you must be new", "What city are you from?" "I was born in Narita and left when I was 4" he replied. Ryoshi glanced back at the table to see if he could find the light-haired brunette, but it seemed she wasn't there. "Are, you looking for someone", she questioned looking around the room; trying to help. "As, a matter of fact I am looking for a girl, she has long bright brown hair." "About 5'8 in height, with chocolate brown eyes?" Ringo put her hands to her lips and giggled lightly, "Does this girl you're describing have very intense looking eyes." He was dumbfounded "why yes", "do you know her?" he asked his face covered in confusion. Ringo grinned; "you're talking about my roommate Ookami, Ryouko-san." "And, she isn't here right now; she's usually at work around this time."

"You must be the guy who knocked into her last night and upset her", she pointed out. Ryoshi blushed he never met to upset her it was an accident, he told Ringo what had happened last night, and how he was looking for her to apologize. Causing, Ringo to sigh, "I'll just pass your message onto her, no need to do it your-self ", she frowned. "It, was my fault you shouldn't have to apologize for me", he said feeling responsible. Ringo averted his gaze, "You don't understand, Ryouko hates men and has no interest in hearing apologies from them."

He took all of Ringo's words in all at once, but the word "hates men", kept replaying in his head. What could possibly happen to this girl for her to hate men so much he wondered? He looked back at Ringo and saw that she was silent. "May, ask what happened to her for her to hate men, so much?" Ringo shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest, she knew she did not have the right to tell Ryouko's secret. Especially, to some stranger she just met today; she swore on her own grave that she would never tell that secret. "I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that question", Ryoshi thought maybe it would be a good idea to drop the subject. Seeing that he just now made Ringo uncomfortable, he figured maybe it was time to talk about something else. Ryoshi grabbed a piece of toast from the table and began too much on it. With his mouth full of toast, "So, Ringo why don't you tell me a little more about yourself, this way I can make a new friend", he smiled. Ringo pretty much told him everything, how she and Ryouko first met. That they surprisingly get along very well despite their very different personalities. Ryoshi listened to every word that came out of her mouth. He enjoyed hearing Ringo's stories, her face seem too lit up whenever she talked about her best friend.

After exchanging crazy stories about their best friends, they decided to go out and get some ice cream. Ryoshi bought vanilla for himself and strawberry for Ringo; she complimented how he was such a gentleman for paying, which made him blush. They walked by several many different stores while eating their frozen treat; there was a pet store, 99 cent store, a few café's and retail stores. A few more blocks they stepped into a Sports Crazy Sporting Goods Store, and set off a small bell that dinged when they came in. The little shop carried various types of sports equipment for many different sports. There was even a kendo and paintball section, Ryoshi was so engrossed into the paintball section that he almost forgot that Ringo was there.

Ringo did not mind she thought it was cool that Ryoshi was into paintball, but she honestly thought that Ryoshi looked like the last person who'd play paintball. In her eyes he seemed frail and quite weak; he couldn't even talk to her while looking in her the eyes for heaven's sake. She grabbed a container full of paint balls' looking as if she was studying them, "so long have you been playing paintball?" she questioned. He looked at her with a proud face holding two of his fingers up, "for about two years now." "Actually, my team won the tournament before I arrived here", he smiled putting back the rifle he was examining.

"I thought I overheard Ringo's voice in here", Ryouko came out of the back room walking in; with her hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a blue shirt with her name pinned to it. Ryoshi's heart thumped against his chest hard, from the familiar voice. He stayed in his tracks debating if, he should turn around or stay put. Ryouko noticed the boy in the white-shirt standing next to Ringo. Millions of thoughts raced through her head, "was Ringo on a date with his guy?" She looked towards Ringo; Ringo twirled Ryoshi around and smiled; catching Ryoshi off guard in the process. Almost, losing his footing Ryoshi almost bumped into Ryouko, but caught his balance. Seeing his face made her upset, it was the same guy she had met from the night before. The klutz who couldn't stand on his own two feet without falling down, "this idiot again", she mentally thought.

"So, what brings you here Ringo, the only time you come here is if I forgot to bring something from home." Ringo slipped her arm into Ryoshi's, "I came by to show Ryoshi around, since he hasn't been to Japan in a number of years." Ryoshi blushed, standing there politely trying not to pry in the conversation. Ringo pointed to him "You see Ryoshi wanted to check out some of the paint-ball equipment." Ryouko snickered, and crossed her arms across her chest. "There is no way this "turtle" plays paintball."

Ryoshi was at a loss of words, he felt completely lame. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I also came by to apologize for bumping into you last night." His palms were beginning to feel a bit sweaty, and he felt like his heart-rate was rising. Ryouko crossed her arms around her chest, she wasn't buying his apology. "Men tend to say they are sorry but, they don't really mean it." He lowered his head, looking at the floor. "I know you do not trust me but, I really am sorry." Ringo felt she should step in and clear the air, "Oh come on Ryouko, don't be so hard on him; it seems like he means it," Ryouko huffed and relaxed her hands onto her hips, "I'll take your word for it, Ringo since I trust you."

"I will take your word for it turtle," Ryoshi lifted his head so high, as if he almost snapped his neck. "Thank you for accepting my apology", he bowed. Ringo giggled, winking at Ryouko; making Ryouko stunned and annoyed. "Anyway, I need to get back to work, Ringo I will see you back at home."

"Ok, I will see you later", Ringo waved.

Ryouko looked at Ryoshi, and turned back to the stock room.

He watched as she returned to her work, he felt a bit relieved. Even though she did not say acknowledge him, she at least accepted his apology. It was about 5:00 in the afternoon when he and Ringo returned to the dorm. They ate dinner together, and talked about how much they enjoyed their day. Then, Ringo packed some food for Ryouko and returned her room, feeling a bit tired from showing him around. Ryoshi thanked her, and told her to get some sleep. Since, most people went back to their rooms to study or had other activities to do. He figured he should return to his room and relax a little while. Growing a little bored, he took out his lap top and turned on Skype and called Colin.

Collin picked up, his blue eyes looked lazily at the screen, "What's up?"

Ryoshi felt apologetic, he scratched the back of his head and chuckled bashfully.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I was a bit bored so I thought I would give you a call."

Colin yawned and rested his face in his hand, "don't worry about it, I wasn't sleeping anyway." "I was actually watching some of the X-Games highlights."

"Oh, so how is everyone?" I just wanted to check on you guys."

Colin ran his fingers through his blonde hair, "Gramps is good he's been working on his garden." "Your parents are on a business trip in Paris, as for your step sister Melanie she is out doing her own thing."

Ryoshi was happy to hear everyone was out and about and doing their own thing. Colin watched as his cousin was adrift in his own thoughts.

"So, Ryoshi meet a girl yet?" Ryoshi stumbled in his seat, the question catching him off guard. "Why do you ask?" his cheeks beginning to redden.

Colin threw his head and let out a big laugh, seeing his cousin so flabbergasted was always quite entertaining to him. "So Yoshi, did you meet someone?", his face covered with curiosity. Ryoshi groaned and turned his attention to the ceiling "I did meet a girl, but she hates men."

"Is she gay?" Colin asked, Ryoshi shook his head, "No I don't think so ,I think maybe something happened to her for her to feel this way" He put his hands behind his head trying to think of every possible way he can changer her mind. Colin sat and watched his cousin through the monitor, wishing he could put a hand on his shoulder and to tell him everything will work out.

Colin smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure you will figure it out, you always seem to."

Ryoshi nodded.

Colin pointed to his chest and smirked.

"So, does this girl you like have any friends that his interested dating a handsome guy, like me?"

Ryoshi scratched his head and grinned, "I felt like you had some kind of ulterior motive", he laughed. Colin smirked and shrugged, "What can I say, I feel like Japanese women are the most attractive in my book." "Well there is a red-head girl named Ringo I met today, she's a nice girl." Colin jumped out of his chair out of excitement, slamming his hands against the desk firing questions all at once.

Ryoshi answered every single question that was fired at him. He told Colin that Ringo is a short girl with red-hair cut into a bob. That Ringo is a straight A+ student and that she works at a maid-café part-time with a few other friends. He explained to him that Ringo enjoys reading especially comedy manga, and that she loves anything strawberry flavored. Colin's fingers raced through his phone taking notes on everything Ryoshi said.

Colin's smiled so hard his cheeks looked like they were about to explode off his face. Ryoshi sweat-dropped, his cousin always seemed to be so rambunctious whenever it came to women. Colin flashed him a thumbs up, "Thanks for all the information, the sun is coming up." "I think I am going to get a jog in this morning." Ryoshi waved bye, and logged off and shut down his computer. He got up and moved over to his bed and lied down, and watched as the ceiling fan circled. His eyes began to feel heavy, he yawned and just when he was about to fall into slumber there was a knock at his door. "Ryoshi may I come," Rysohi opened the door and it was Tarou. Ryoshi gestured him to come and take a seat, Tarou looked around the room and notice the room was still empty.

"Did you not find time to decorate your room, Ryoshi?"

Ryoshi examined, his room it did look quite plain; nothing but white walls and no bed spread. The room looked like a piece of plain-white canvas, with no colors or designs.

He looked over to Tarou and rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "I was distracted today that, I didn't get a chance to buy anything."

Tarou chuckled, and took out his keys from his back pocket, "How about I give you a ride to pick up some new stuff", he suggested.

"Sure thanks", Ryoshi replied.

Tarou drove Ryoshi to the local cell phone store first, he persuaded Ryoshi into buying the latest phone, because it had amazing signal and very fast internet. Ryoshi didn't argue, he trusted Tarou's judgment,he felt that Tarou knew what was in and out, when it came to electronics. After stopping by the cell phone store, they stopped by the local store to buy a few things for his room.

Ryoshi bought an orange/green plad comforter and set it along with the pillow he got 40% off, he felt it was a good deal. He bought a variety of things, office supplies, a printer, and toilet trees for his bathroom. There were a few posters on sale that he thought were cool; one had a giant dragon on it, it was big enough to cover one whole wall by itself.

When they were finished, Tarou invited Ryoshi to his favorite noodle shop. Tarou ordered Miso while Ryoshi ordered pork. Tarou asked how Ryoshi felt about being back in Japan. He explained to him that much has changed since he left, especially people dying their hair weird colors. Tarou laughed and explained that it was a trend now of days, but he told him that he was enjoying his stay here. They talked for several hours, now slurping on their second bowel of ramen. Tarou talked a lot about himself which Ryoshi didn't mind. Tarou's father owns an aquarium business and that he is extremely from a wealthy family. His mother is a gifted pianist and that she taught him everything that he knows. He talked about how he met Otohime; since he is the only heir to his father's company, he was arranged to marry a wealthy girl. Otohime's father ran a successful yacht business. At first he was against the arranged marriage but, as he got know Otohime it just clicked. Ryoshi listened intently to every one of Tarou's words.

Tarou put his second bowl in his first and put the money on the table, and looked over to Ryoshi; he noticed that Ryoshi had a certain glow to him. That something must have changed about him, "So, is there a girl you might have an interest in?" he questioned. Ryoshi chocked on a noodle and coughed.

"Why do you ask?"

Tarou shrugged and put his hand in his pocket and chuckled.

"You have a glow to you now, so I figured you must have met a woman," he sipped on his water.

Not looking from his noodle bowel he told him everything about Ryouko, how he bumped into her and how he met her at her job. How ,she only accepted his apology because of Ringo. Tarou listened to every word and watched as Ryoshi looked a bit defeated, "Ryouko has always been like that since I met her, she has once never acknowledged a man." "I guess there is a story behind it but, only Ringo knows."

Ryoshi took a sip of water and sat silently, not knowing what to say next. Tarou stood up and walked over and ruffled Ryoshi's hair, "I'm sure you will find out someday, just keep trying to show her that not all man are the same." Ryoshi could not help but smile, that night when he returned back to his room, he decided he will change Ryouko's mind.


End file.
